


the desert blues

by Anonymous



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Fleeing the Complex, Rapidly Promoted Executive Ending | RPE (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dave goes free, but not without leaving something behind.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	the desert blues

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my writing class without names and decided to post it here. really short but god i want more dave/henry content so fucking bad. enjoy

He holds tight onto the leader’s arm as they land a few miles away from the city, in a desert land extremely familiar to both of them. Good old New Mexico. 

Henry holds onto him too, bringing him close as they walk towards the city together and breathe like they haven’t in years. Fresh, outdoor, scorching air; nothing like the air they’ve both gotten used to at the airship. It’s almost relaxing how slow everything feels as they’re both back on the ground for once. Almost. 

Truthfully, they’re both terrified. Dave is terrified of going back to his old life, knowing it won’t quite be the same as it used to be. His closest friend is already moving on up without him. Rupert probably didn’t even know he was missing from the start. His old workplace is destroyed. He doesn’t know where he’ll get a job next.

Henry, of course, is more worried about being noticed in the public eye. After that stunt he pulled with the government, Dave isn’t surprised. No wonder he left his top hat on the airship. 

Henry stops, looking forward at the scenery. Dave's eyes follow his gaze. The city’s almost close. Dave’s almost home. 

“So, I guess this is goodbye,” Dave says. 

Henry only makes a small noise of agreement. 

“You’re probably gonna stay out of my life forever after this,” he continues. 

Henry nods. 

“We’ll never see each other again,” he ends. 

Henry mutters, “Yeah.” 

Dave takes in a shaky breath, exhaling, and echoes “Yeah.” 

Neither of them let go.


End file.
